The Journey Of An Angel
by Vera-Sama
Summary: *Spoilers for episoide 23* Millie's life after The series ends. It's one of those Happy/sad things, ya know? Rateing is because I'm too safe for my own good. Please R&R, and no flames!


Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, unless the tons and tons of pics on my computer count.  
  
AN: This is kinda a songfic...there are no actual song lyrics, but it was inspired by 2 of the best songs ever: "The Dance" By Garth Brooks and "Please Remember Me" By Tim McGraw. Not every Trigun fic I ever write will be based on a country song. Please R&R and enjoy!  
  
Journey Of An Angel  
  
Vash leaned against the wall outside Millie and Meryl's room, listening to the girls cry. He had just broken the news to them that their friend, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, was dead. He listened to them cry for a little while longer, then went to his own room to deal in his own way.  
  
Inside, Millie showed no signs of stopping her tears, not even long after Meryl had fallen asleep. She recalled all the times she and Nicholas had been together, and her heart ached for the happiness he'd made her feel. Before much longer, she cried herself into an uneasy sleep. Even in her dreams, she felt alone and heartbroken.  
  
Until he arrived, that is. Nicholas appeared before her, smiling as he always did when looking at her. He pulled her into his arms, and held her close.  
  
"Don't cry anymore, Honey." He said softly. "I'll never really leave you."  
  
"I knew Mr. Vash had to be wrong!" She replied, closing her eyes. "You can't just die, not like that!"  
  
"Millie, honey, Vash was right. I've got to go soon, but I had to say goodbye." He held her even tighter, and she wanted to cry again, but couldn't. "I love you, Millie. I wish things hadn't happened this way. You'll be fine though."  
  
"How can you say that?" Millie asked, looking up at him. "I don't feel like I'll ever be fine again. I'm all alone now!"  
  
"Nonsense! You've still got Vash and Meryl." He moved a hand to her stomach. "Besides, part of me will always be with you."  
  
He softly kissed her lips. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. When she opened them again, she was back in her room. Meryl was still asleep, and she got up quietly and walked towards the bathroom. She suddenly heard something, or remembered something, she wasn't quite sure, that made one last, lonely tear fall.  
  
"I love you Millie."  
  
"I love you too." She whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
A black haired, blue eyed boy was playing in the attic of his family's house when he came across something rather odd. He was pulling down an old sheet to make a cape out of when he uncovered what looked like a large cross.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" He called, running downstairs.  
  
"What, Nicky?" His mother asked, putting down the plate she'd been drying.  
  
"I found something upstairs." He took her hand and pulled her up to the attic. He then ran over to the corner and pulled the sheet off again. "What is it, Mama?"  
  
"It belonged to your father." Millie smiled at her young son. Every day she was reminded of him. She'd avoided this topic with him for as long as she could "I just made a fresh batch of cookies, why don't you come downstairs, and we can have some."  
  
It was one of the hardest things she ever did, but she told of how she'd first met the traveling priest, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. She told the 10-year- old boy everything she knew about him. She looked into all too familiar blue eyes, and hoped she'd done the right thing. The boy just smiled.  
  
"When I grow up, I want to be just like Daddy." He said. "I'm going to make you proud, Mama, just wait and see."  
  
"I'm already proud, Nicky." She smiled, hugging the boy. "I'm proud of the fact that you're already so much like him."  
  
She felt a few tears slide down her cheeks as she held her young son.  
  
"Why don't you go clean up?" She smiled. "Uncle Vash and Aunt Meryl will be coming soon."  
  
"Yay!" The boy cheered, started back upstairs. "I love when they visit."  
  
* * *  
  
Millie sat on the front pew of the small country church as a now 25 Nicholas D. Wolfwood Jr. gave his first sermon. She was seated beside his young bride who held their sleeping infant daughter. She smiled as she looked down at her granddaughter and then back to her son. He'd kept his promise, he grew up to be just like his father.  
  
"How was I, Mama?" He asked, after the small church emptied out.  
  
"Wonderful, Nicky." Millie hugged him. "Your father would be so proud!"  
  
"I'm glad Mama." He replied. "I want both of you to be."  
  
* * *  
  
Millie pulled a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. Nicky was bringing her now 10-year0old granddaughter, Cassandra, to visit.  
  
"Grandma!" The girl cried, running up, and hugging her from behind. "Daddy told me what today is."  
  
"Oh he did, did he?" She asked, putting the cookies on a plate. "And what is today?"  
  
"Your birthday." The small girl replied, pulling a drawing from her pocket.  
  
Millie sat down in a nearby chair, Cassandra in her lap, and unfolded the paper as her son watched silently from the door.  
  
There on the paper was a stick figure family, each person labeled: Me, Mommy, Daddy, Grandma and-and there in the corner was a stick figure with wings; Grandpa.  
  
"Thank you, Honey, I love it." Millie fought the urge to cry. "Why don't we hang it up over here?"  
  
After putting up the picture, she was on her way over to her son when she became a little weak, and felt as if she would faint. Nicky rushed forward to catch her.  
  
"Mama, are you okay?" He asked, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm okay." She steadied herself against him. "I'm just a little tired. I think I'll go get some rest. Why don't you and Angela bring Cassandra back tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay, Mama." He helped her to her room. "I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest."  
  
She nodded. He returned the next day, alone, to check on her, and found her still in bed. This continued for a week, and sudden realization hit; his mother was dying.  
  
One day, Millie was lying there, talking to her son.  
  
"Nicky, I'm very proud of you." She smiled. "And no matter what, I'll always be here for you."  
  
She then closed her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
She was surrounded by a bright white light. Out of the light came many familiar people; friends and relatives that had passed on many years ago. None of them, however, was the face she'd been awaiting for over 35 years. She walked through the small crowd, receiving an occasional hug. Suddenly they all dispersed, and she felt alone.  
  
"Hey, Honey!" A voice called. "Why do you look so down? Don't you know where you are?"  
  
She turned and her eyes met blue eyes long gone, but never forgotten. "Nicholas!  
  
She ran to him, and hugged him tighter then ever before.  
  
"Oh Nicholas! I've missed you so much!" She said. "And you won't believe everything that's happened-"  
  
"I know what's happened." He smiled. "I've been watching."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"I told you I'd never really leave." He smiled. "I was always there."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
With that, they kissed softly, then headed, hand in hand, through a large golden gate.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
